2372
Events * Stardate 49191.0: Captain Noah Wrightson attends the relaunch of the . There, he meets up with Lieutenant Commander Samantha D'Angelo and Lieutenant junior grade Marie Senegal. * The experimental starship goes missing from the Alpha Quadrant. Dr. Henrik Delaney was aboard, testing his and his wife's experimental folded space drive. Starfleet Special Operations sends the to investigate in the Gamma Quadrant, where automated sensors indicated the Rutherford was positioned. * Stardate 49358.0: The USS Prospect-A crew, led by Captain John Greene, discovers the USS Rutherford listing aimlessly in the Gamma Quadrant. Sensors indicate Dr. Henrik Delaney and two Starfleet security officers ran to the New Bajor colony to escape an unseen force and disappeared with the folded space drive they were attempting to protect. * The is launched. * Jem'Hadar forces attack the USS Prospect-A in an attempt to steal the USS Rutherford. Captain John Greene orders the Rutherford destroyed instead of letting it fall into Dominion hands. * Stardate 49372.0: The USS Prospect-A barely makes it back to Deep Space 9, severely damaged. Starfleet Special Operations breaks up the crew while repairs are made. * Na'arbi command assigns Captain Hahn Jun-Seok, an undercover Na'arbi agent, to head to Starbase Expanse 12 ("Dante Station") and destroy all information and prototypes held on the folded space drive. Dr. Samantha Delaney, devastated by the loss of her husband and her twin daughters aboard the within such a short period of time, slowly slips into madness with the loss of her years of research. * Stardate 49379.0: Starfleet Special Services assigns Daniel Radke to a special assignment to recover the 's log buoy from near Myhr'an space. * Stardate 49390.0: The , after a two-and-a-half year refit, launches from Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards under the command of Captain Noah Wrightson. * Benjamin Caldwell finishes up his assignment as cultural exchange officer to the Lelari and leaves Lelar Prime for Starbase Expanse 4 to await new orders. * The Myhr'an launch an all-out assault on the Federation and other regional bodies. Starfleet cannot devote more resources to the area due to the Second Federation-Klingon War and the rising Dominion threat, so they classify the Mhyr'an threat as a "skirmish". Captain Wrightson and his Cantabrian crew are charged with seeking as many allies as they can in the push against the Myhr'an. * In the Pendragon reality, the Battle of Deep Space 9 takes place. **Admiral Leyton's forces successfully destroy Deep Space 9 and seal the Bajoran wormhole. **Amongst Leyton's supporters at the battle is Captain Liam de Gaillimhe and the [[USS Aotearoa (NX-78312) (Pendragon reality)|USS Aotearoa]]. The Aotearoa picks off DS9 escape pods, with de Gaillimhe claiming a Founder could be aboard one of them. Captain Daniel Radke and his ship, the [[USS Cuxhaven (NCC-27474) (Pendragon reality)|USS Cuxhaven]], rescue the remaining escape pods and engage the Aotearoa, severely damaging both ships in the process. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") **Chroniton radiation from the collapsed wormhole floods the Cuxhaven s top three decks, triggering in Daniel Radke the ability to talk to alternate reality versions of himself. ( : Other Knights anthology: "Gravity") Deaths * Samantha D'Angelo, Marie Senegal, Leslie Hernandez and thousands of other Federation civilians and Starfleet personnel are killed in a Myhr'an orbital attack on Starbase Expanse 4. * Threk is killed by the Myhr'an during a battle on Starbase Expanse 3. * Ulitania Jonar is fatally wounded protecting Federation colony on Canaileus Prime against the Myhr'an. The Jonar symbiont is transfered to Tawana Killan. Assignments & Promotions * Lieutenant Commander Antonio Fernandes is assigned as second officer/operations manager aboard the USS Cantabrian. * Lieutenant Commander Ethan Arden is assigned as chief engineer aboard the Cantabrian. * Dr. Marie Bourget is assigned as chief medical officer aboard the Cantabrian. * Lieutenant Commander Elizabeth Singh is assigned as executive officer aboard the , and Ensign Tawana Killan is assigned as flight controller aboard the same ship. * Upon the destruction of their ships, Elizabeth Singh, Tawana Killan and Yh'ahni are assigned to the Cantabrian as executive officer, flight controller and security officer respectively. * Daniel Radke and Benjamin Caldwell request transfer aboard the Cantabrian after Radke's assignment is completed and the chief linguistics officer position comes available respectively. Episodes taking place in this year * Season 7 part two ** "Standing Still" ** "Directive" * Season 1 ** "Catalyst, Part One" ** "Catalyst, Part Two" ** "Breaking Benjamin" ** "Isolation" ** "Two Hit, One Stone" ** "White Flag" ** "The Eagle" ** "Oh, What a Lovely War" ** "An Innocent Time" ** "Devil's Cube" ** "Salvation" ** "Better the Devil You Know" ** "Daughter's Keeper" ** "Deceptions" Category:Timeline Category:2370s